Summer Vacation
by mindis fl fan
Summary: from Bend it Like Beckham. Jess and Jules return to Hounslow for the summer...
1. Default Chapter

April 27th came quickly. Joe was surprised at how rapidly the date snuck up on him. He had been rather busy with the Harriers that he hadn't the time to stop and anticipate her arrival. But now, just ten minutes until her plane was due to arrive, his stomach was doing flip flops.  
  
"Joe!"  
  
"Hey Jules!" She ran up and gave him a large hug. He picked her up and swung her around. "It's great to see you!"  
  
"And what about me, then?"  
  
Joe, his heart thumping through his shirt, turned to embrace Jess. Oh how he missed her! He found her lips with his and they kissed, both forgetting where they were.  
  
"Come one, you two!" Jules was pulling at Jess' arm. "Lets get our bags and go home."  
  
Joe had to practically sell his soul as collateral to Mrs. Bhamra so she would allow him to pick Jess up at the airport. She made him promise to bring her straight home, since he already had time spent with her in America. He agreed, unwillingly. He decided they would have a lot of alone time during the summer.  
  
"Joe, you have no idea how happy I am to be home!" Jess was gazing with amazement out the car window as if she had never seen the view before. She reminded Joe of himself when he visited the girls in America over her spring vacation. Being happy was an understatement, Joe thought.  
  
"So, are we going to meet tonight for some fun?" Jules was leaning into the car through Joe's window. Her mum was standing in the doorway, waiting for her to say her goodbyes.   
  
"We'll give you a ring later, okay?" Jess wasn't sure what her family or Joe had planned. She was hoping it was something with Joe, or both.   
  
Joe parked in front of Jess' house. "I can't believe you are finally here!"  
  
"I know. Joe, I missed you so much!" She reached for his hand with hers, just to feel his touch, but it fell on his knee. He had beat her to it, and placed his hands on her cheeks, slowly guiding her beautiful face towards his. Their lips met with a fury of passion and longing that neither had felt for quite some time. Jess had always felt, well, funny inside when she and Joe kissed, but the feeling she had at this instant was like no other. She wanted him…all of him. And she was determined to have him.  
  
"Here, lemme get your case, Jess." Joe grabbed the case with his left hand and Jess's hand with his right. Together they approached her house.  
  
"Now close your eyes." Joe instructed Jess. He kissed her once more before leading her into the house. "Keep then closed! No peeking!"  
  
Why do I need my eyes closed? Jess couldn't imagine what the secret could be. Joe took her bag from her and led her into the living room.  
  
He leaned into her and whispered into her ear. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Mmmhmm."  
  
"Okay. Open your eyes!"  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!"  
  
Everyone was there! Jess was stunned. She didn't know who to go to first.   
  
"Mum, Dad!" Jess hugged one, then the other, then both. She was so happy to see them. It had been nearly a year since she had laid eyes on her parents.  
  
"Hey there, Jess" Tony turned her around and they embraced each other as if it had been years since they had seen one another. "How's the training going?"  
  
"Oh its great…but what about you? How have you been?"  
  
"Busy with the guys, you know, trying to get as good as you." He elbowed her in the side, as if sealing the joke.  
  
"Jessie, how was your flight?" her father asked.   
  
"Oh, it was great dad. Jules and I talked the whole time about what we will do while we are here."  
  
"Jess, come over here for a sec. There's someone I'd like you to meet." Pinky was sitting in the corner of the room. Jess had only seen pictures of her niece, but they were of her sleeping as a newborn. She was excited to see her up close.  
  
"Pinks, she's beautiful. Can I hold her?"  
  
"Yea, sure."  
  
"Ah, hey Mindi. It's me, your auntie Jess."  
  
"So, my daughter. You are happy to be home, eh?" Jess' mum was probably as excited for her to be home as Jess was. "Of course you are."  
  
"Of course, mum." She turned to Joe. "You knew about this Joe?" Jess was both excited and a little disappointed. She had wished she could settle in and adjust to being home, but with all of these people at her house for her homecoming, how would she escape.   
  
"Aren't you happy?" Joe looked a little worried.  
  
"Joe, I'm more than happy. I just…I don't know. I just want to relax for a while."   
  
"Well, I was going to wait to tell you…"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, Jess, while you were with your sister I talked to your mum and dad and managed to get permission to take you out tonight."  
  
"Oh, well, I guess I can stand a little more time here, then, ay?" Jess had a new outlook on the day. She decided a little more time spent with everyone would not kill her, since she and Joe would be alone later that day. With that, she put aside her tiredness and made her rounds about the room. 


	2. Chapter 2

"So how does dinner sound?" Joe was watching Jess. She was watching her home get smaller and smaller as they drove away.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yea. Sure." Joe could tell something was bothering her.  
  
"Jess, are you okay?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. I just feel unsure about leaving my family right now." She gave Joe a reassuring smile, but he didn't buy into it.  
  
"Are you sure that is all?"  
  
"Yeah. Did you say something about dinner?"  
  
"Oh, Jess." Joe laughed to himself. "I think I've got some stuff at home. We can make something together then."  
  
"Sounds great!"  
  
She had never been to Joe's flat before, since he rarely had visitors. He lived right across the street from the club where Jess had her first experience of playing football for a team. Joe parked then gestured for Jess to follow him. He walked through a gate and continued around the back of the building. He paused, just in front of stairs leading up to the first floor, long enough for Jess to take hold of his extended hand. Together they climbed the steps leading to Joes private entrance.  
  
Once inside, Jess could see why Joe didn't have people over. The flat was one room serving as living room, bedroom, and kitchen. The area was just big enough for one person to live comfortably. Jess took a seat on the bed, which also served as a sofa, while Joe gathered the ingredients and utensils needed for dinner.   
  
Together they cooked, in between sips of wine. After dinner, they both relaxed on the bed.   
  
"So, tell me how your classes ended up." Jess knew Joe was more interested in the football, but figured he was only trying to be polite.  
  
"They ended rather well, thanks. But you don't really care, do you?" Jess was teasing him, and he loved it.  
  
"Of course I care." Joe looked into her eyes. "Well, at least I care enough so that you can still play."  
  
"So the truth comes out, then." Jess's smile faded into a look of fear. "Oh no!"  
  
"What is it, Jess?"  
  
"We forgot about Jules! I said I would call her, and I didn't." Jess jumped up off of the bed and started gathering her things together. "We have to call her, Joe."  
  
"Jess, relax. I'm sure she will understand."  
  
"No. We have to call her. You don't understand."  
  
Joe walked over to Jess and held her at arms length from him. "Jess, what are you talking about?"  
  
Jess inhaled sharply. "Back in California, Jules and I had a few fights we didn't tell anyone about. It all started when she left for a party one night while I was studying. Jules said she was going to call me to give me directions when she got there, but she never did. Then, she ha the nerve to accuse me of standing her up at the party because I didn't show up. Well, we didn't talk for a while. After that, we promised we would do our best to keep our promises, and tonight, I broke the promise."  
  
"Jess, I'm sure Jules will understand." Joe gave her a hug and held her for a few minutes. "But I don't mind if you want to ring her and get together tonight."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello Mrs. Paxton. This is Jess, is Jules there?"  
  
"Oh, hello Jess. Yes, let me get her for you." She put the phone down. "Julia! Jesminder is on the line for you!" She picked up the phone. "So, Jess, how are you sweetie?"  
  
"I'm doing well. I'm glad to be home."  
  
"Oh, that's nice…well, here she is. Take care, love."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Jules."  
  
"I thought you had forgotten me."  
  
"I'm really sorry. Joe and I made dinner and we lost track of time. Jules, I didn't mean to…"  
  
"I know. It's okay. So, what are you guys doing?"  
  
"Actually, how would you like to go to Mel's to meet up with some of the team?"  
  
"Oh that sounds terrific! What time?"  
  
Jess turned to speak to Joe. "Baby, what time did Mel say?"  
  
"9:00."  
  
Jess returned to the phone. "How about we pick you up at quarter to 9?"  
  
"I'll be ready. And Jess, no worries!"  
  
Jess hung up the phone. "So, Joe." She walked up to him, slowly, and wrapped her arms around his slim body. He was in the process of changing his clothes, and had no shirt on. She loved his skin, it was soft and delicate for a man. She kissed his neck and worked her way too his left shoulder. She then kissed his left nipple, then his right, and returned her gaze to his eyes. Tonight is the night, she thought to herself.  
  
Joe's mind was moving a mile a minute. He still couldn't imagine how he got such a great person to share his life with. She was beautiful, smart, just great all around. Just thinking about her sent a shiver up his back. He was getting aroused, and he realized Jess was aware of his current state. She pressed herself closer to him, while pressing her lips to his.   
  
Jess loved the idea that being close to Joe could bring his body to life, even though she was a little embarrassed. She could feel his girth pressing against her. She wanted to stop and take him in, but was too afraid she might offend him in some way. Instead, she kissed him harder, forcing him to lie on his bed. She let her hands search him. He too let his hands search her body, but they stopped on her breasts.  
  
"Wait, Jess." Joe sat up, forcing Jess to sit up also. "What are we doing?"  
  
"What do you mean, Joe?"  
  
"Well, we've got to meet Jules in fifteen minutes. Besides, are we really ready to, you know, uh…"  
  
"Joe. Are you asking me if we are ready to have sex?" He tried to answer her but she stopped him. "Shhhh. Because if that is what you are asking me, I think you already know my answer. God, Joe, do you know what it's been like for me? Watching everyone at school with the one they love, and then there's me. I can't be with the bloke I love."  
  
"How do you think I feel, Jess?" Joe took a second take, and realized what Jess had said. She said she loves you, Joes mind said. "You said you love me…" he stated blatantly.  
  
"I did, didn't I?" Jess could hardly believe she let that slip. "Joe, I love you."  
  
"Jess," he leaned closer to her and whispered into her ear, "I love you, too." Joe felt a relief leave his shoulders. He had been holding those three words in since he returned from his last visit in March. One look at the clock brought him back to reality. "Oh, we've got to get moving."   
  
"Right…hey Joe, how about we pick up later tonight where we left off?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
Hand in hand, they left to get Jules and head over to meet the Harriers. 


	3. Chapter 3

Joe pulled up in front of Jules' house. Jess looked at the clock before jumping out of the car.   
  
"One minute to spare," she exclaimed, then continued to the door. One knock brought Mrs. Paxton right to her.  
  
"Hello Jess, dear."  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Paxton. Is Jules ready?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but you can go check on her."  
  
"Okay." Jess headed right for the stairs. She always felt uncomfortable in the Paxton house until she was in Jules' room.  
  
"Hey Jules, are you...What happened in here?"  
  
"My mum went a little crazy while I was gone."  
  
"Yeah, I'd say so." Jess was looking around at the walls of the bedroom. Before the girls had left for school, they had been covered with posters of American women footballers, but now, they were pink with framed posters of butterflies. "But, why?" was all Jess could say.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't really mind." Jess loved how Jules always had an optimistic outlook on things. "At least she didn't throw anything away."  
  
"Yeah, oh, lets go! Joe is downstairs waiting for us."  
  
As Jules climbed into the back seat of the car, Joe turned to her. "So, there you are! I thought I'd have to go in there and get you myself."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Oh, well, you know, when girls get together, you never know what's gonna..." Jules cut him off.  
  
"What, did you think we were snogging up there or something?" She looked at Jess with a 'can-you-believe-this-guy' look on her face. Jess just half smiled back, wondering why she would ask such a question.  
  
"Well, I must say the idea crossed my mind, but.."  
  
"Joe, you can't be serious."  
  
Joe looked puzzled. He quickly understood Jess wasn't catching onto the game they were playing. "How about we just go to Mel's, huh?"  
  
"Let's go already then!" Jules was already leaning into the front seat to adjust the volume on the stereo. "Shh shh shh! This is my favorite song! 'Girls just wanna have fun....."  
  
Jules sand the entire way to Mel's, which wasn't that far. Only it seemed far to Jess. In reality, it was a ten-minute drive. Joe dropped the girls off at the house and went in search of a place to park the car. The girls headed inside.   
  
"Jules, do you think I can talk to you for a sec?"  
  
"What Jess?" The music was loud, too loud for a conversation. "Hey, you want something to drink?"  
  
"No." She was talking louder now. "But I need to talk to you real quick."  
  
"Alright. Stay right here. I'll be right back!" Jules wasn't gone long. Jess had heard her name called a few times, hugged a few of the girls and promised to find them later. "Okay, what's on your mind?"  
  
"Can we go somewhere quieter?"  
  
"Mmm.." she looked around. "Okay." Jules grabbed her hand and lead her through the crowd of people to a bedroom. "How's this?"  
  
"Better." She still was holding her hand, and Jess became awkwardly aware of this. "Jules," she started and stole her hand away while sitting on the bed. Jules followed her lead and sat next to her.   
  
"Oh, here." She produced two bottles of beer from her other hand. Before Jess could protest, she added, "I heard you, but I thought I'd bring one anyway."  
  
"Okay." Jess was glad, actually, and took a quick sip. The liquid was a comfort from the bitter beers in the states. She remembered the few parties she had been to, but also remembered it still didn't take much to get her tipsy. As her mind got back on subject, she stated, "Jules, I did it."  
  
"Did what exactly?"  
  
"Joe. I, um, told him I love him."  
  
"That's amazing Jess. Really, that's awesome!" Jules had stood up again, and was beginning to pace slightly back and forth. The look on her face told Jess something was worrying her.   
  
"Yeah, great." She grabbed Jules' and pulled her back down. "The problem is, I don't think I should have."  
  
She turned to face Jess. "What?"  
  
"I think I may have made a mistake. The more I think about it, the worse I feel."  
  
"Jess, what do you mean exactly?"  
  
"I don't know." She took another big swig from the bottle. "I guess I mean I may not love him."  
  
"But you said it? You told him!"  
  
"It slipped. We were messing around, and he stopped us. I guess I got, um, frustrated."  
  
"Well, you do like him, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I like him a lot." A smile returned to her face.  
  
"I don't see a problem then. Just take it slow, I guess."  
  
"I see a problem. I like...there may be someone else. And that's a big problem."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"I think you heard me." She looked at Jules with a shy expression on her face.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Jess wanted to tell her. No, she needed to tell her. She took another drink, but the bottle was empty. She didn't even realize how fast she drank it. "Jules, I think I'm..."  
  
"There you two are." Joe was in the doorway. A million questions raced through Jess' head. How long had he been standing there? How much did he hear? Was she really going to tell Jules' her inner most secret? Joe's voice brought her back, for the time being. "I've been looking for you for twenty minutes." He walked over and sat in between them on the bed. "What's going on?"  
  
"We were just talking about stuff, you know, girl stuff." Jules was covering for her. Joe had wrapped his arms around Jess and squeezed her tight.   
  
"Girl stuff, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. Girl stuff."  
  
"Well ladies, this party is for you, you know."  
  
Silently they left the room. Jules disappeared into the throng of people. Jess reassured Joe she was all right and that he should go with his friends. She found her way to a couch and sank into it. Her jet lag had caught up with her, and no sooner had her eyes closed did she feel someone sit next to her.  
  
"Tony?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I'm so glad it's you." She let her head fall on his shoulder, and he put his arm around her.  
  
"What's the matter, Jess?" He sounded concerned.  
  
"God, Tony. I'm so confused, and I'm tired. I feel like I could break down right here." Her voice had become heavy and sounded like she was on the brink of tears.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I nearly told someone something I shouldn't have, and the worst part is, I think the wrong person may have overheard us."  
  
"Wait. Slow down and say it again?"  
  
"I was talking to Jules, and I was telling her something I really shouldn't. I think Joe may have heard us, but I'm not sure." Jess began asking herself why she was confiding in Tony, but decided he was a safe person to talk to, even safer than Jules. Jess remembers when she was in love with this man sitting at her side, but never told a sole. Who would she have told? Certainly not anyone in her family, but there was never anyone else really. And now, this man was her confidant, the person she felt most comfortable telling her inner most confidential thoughts. But, sleepiness, too, overcame her, and she decided she should talk to Tony another time.   
  
"Jess, I could take you home if you'd like."  
  
"No, I'm alright. I think I may take a quick nap though." She had gotten quite comfortable on the couch and didn't want to move.  
  
"Are you sure, because I really don't mind. After all, I'm really here to see you."  
  
"If you are sure. I think I would like to sleep in my bed."  
  
"Okay. I'll be right back." Tony went to go find Joe. He came straight to Jess' side.  
  
"Are you okay, Jess?"  
  
"Yeah, Joe, I'm fine. It's okay if Tony takes me home?"  
  
"I suppose, but wouldn't you rather I did?"  
  
"Joe, I really don't mind." Tony chimed in. "I'm about to go home anyway."  
  
"Jess, c'mon, I'll walk you to the car."  
  
Tony went to get his car. He parked farther away than Joe had to. A few minutes of standing in the street, and Jess could see the headlights coming at her. Joe let her down in the passengers seat. "Jess, sleep tight. I love you."  
  
"Joe, I'll call you in the morning, okay?" She kissed him lightly on the lips, then closed the door.  
  
Joe stood in the street and watched the car grow smaller. She must really be tired, he thought to himself. 


End file.
